Unrequited love
by Youdon'tfoolme
Summary: Luna has a major crush on Draco, but he doesn't like her...right? What happens when he pays her attention, she should be suspicious... and careful. This wont end well.


**A/N: Okay this is Luna's sixth year but basically she's repeating her sixth year because the first was in DH and there were bad teachers, you get me? All students went back for their year in this fic and since I'm nice Fred and Snape didn't die. A little dark fluffy piece and one of some Luna/Draco pieces I have/will write. I must thank my friend, who I'll leave unnamed because she doesn't like praise but she did a great job in beta-ing this ages ago.**

She sat gazing out the window, her head resting on her hand. She sighed deeply, her body rising gently with the movement. Blonde hair fell in front of her, intertwining with her eyelashes. The lock of hair moved when she blinked, tickling her face but she didn't make to fix it... she felt like she didn't have the energy to even complete a small movement like that right now.  
Her mind was not on the frosted fields before her eyes, not on the owls she could see fly through the freezing cold like little flies. Her mind was set on a face, a handsome face that was charming and horrible at the same time... if that could be possible. This face held so many bitter-sweet memories for her that it caused agony and a want for him at the same time.

This boy thought nothing of her, had no interest in the young girl he never even noticed. He probably didn't even know her name! She, on the other hand had started liking him in her second year but had thought it was a schoolgirl crush, but right now she wondered if a crush could last until her sixth year.

"Luna dear," Professor McGonagall called softly, her voice never seeming to be stern when concerning Luna.

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed, startled, her blue eyes falling across the classroom to notice it was almost empty except for her and Professor McGonagall. She began collecting her things hurriedly, how long had she been sat here? Was she late for her next class? "Sorry Professor."

"Quite alright," Professor McGonagall replied, fixing the dazed girl with one of her seldom used smiles.

Luna made her way down to Potions on her own, not caring about the students she noticed stop and stare at her odd style. The Dungeons froze her, she tugged at her cloak but it was a waste of time as she knew the only way to be warm again was to get out of the dungeons. Reluctantly she carried on, getting colder and colder... She thought it should be warmer down here, during classes she spent her time huddled over a boiling cauldron...it didn't make sense. So she put it down to one of those curious things about Hogwarts.

She saw him, heading out of a empty dungeon classroom with the current headmaster, Professor Snape. The young boy's almost chiselled to perfection face had many girls- including Luna- swoon for him. She shook her head, this crush was stupid and so was the swooning. She still found her heartbeat rising when he looked straight at her with his cold grey eyes. His expression clearly readable, distaste was always what he thought of anyone he thought inferior. A second too late her eyes fluttered to the ground, she couldn't stand the intensity she felt of his look.

She breathed in deeply, heading to class and telling herself to forget and ignore him but she knew it was easier said than done.

*

'The Veritaserum potion is a very' Luna scrawled, hunched over a piece of parchment as she sat at a table in the library. She looked up, her face surrounded by her waves of almost gold hair. There he was, she noticed as her heart pounded, doing it's best to escape the confines of her chest. He walked straight towards her, his eyes locked on her with a sort of unknown confidence. Her heart  
beat picked up further, something she had thought impossible because it had been to fast already.

She watched with startled wide eyes as he sat across from her, an unfamiliar smile crossing his lips, "Luna?" She couldn't speak, couldn't even believe he knew her name as she just blinked repeatedly, looking like a confused deer staring at headlights. His smile spread sympathetically, his hand slowly reaching to brush her cheek ever so gently. He realised what he was doing, pulling back and his expression becoming one of shock, "Luna, I'm sorry." She still couldn't reply, the patch of skin his hand had brushed burning madly. "I should get a grip of myself," he said, cursing himself. "I just don't think I can," he looked at her again, his eyes melting her, "not around you anyway."

She couldn't believe her ears, this could not be real. He could not be saying these things, no he couldn't. She closed her eyes, hoping she would wake up. Hoping that she had just fallen asleep working; and that he hadn't been here. She opened them slowly, carefully almost. He was still there, his grey eyes on her face as he leant near to her. "Draco?" She whispered.

"Yes, Luna?" He asked calmly, a smile still in place.

"W-what?" She stuttered, her heart almost seemed to want to jump out of her mouth by now.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked suddenly, but he didn't wait for an answer as he closed his eyes and continued speaking. "I like you. I mean, I really like you. I've liked you for ages, I've just not had the courage to say. You know what my first thought was this morning? It's always about you, but this morning I opened my eyes and I thought, tell her. Tell her today."

There was silence, his eyes opened anxiously and locked on her own. She nibbled at her bottom lip, her mind considering his words. She parted her lips slightly, about to speak but he put a finger on her lips. He then stood up, walked over and helped her stand up before he hugged her deeply.  
She couldn't concentrate, her mind whirled and she even found herself speechless. She looked up, he looked down at her with a small smile on his face. She tip-toed, her lips meeting his own in seconds. She could feel his hand run through her hair, she could feel his other hand crush her body to his but she couldn't understand as her body heated up in excitement and light headedness.

"Luna, I love you," he smiled, taking deep breathes after their kiss.

"Draco," she whispered, her hand reaching up to fall on his chest, she could feel his warmth behind his shirt.

"Oh no," He moaned to himself, his eyes scrunching up as if he had forgotten something.

"Draco? What's up?" She asked worried, not moving her hand from him.

He looked at her eyes again, seriousness took over, "Luna love, you're best friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione."

Oh, she thought, she knew the didn't get along but she couldn't let anyone of them go so she could have the other in her life... "Oh."

"They don't like me," he said, he seemed so sad. "Maybe I could show them I'm good? Maybe you could help me."

"Sure," she said smiling, relief filling her body.

Before she realised, he had coaxed her onto his lap once he sat on the chair she had been in, his hand stroking her arm and leaving goosebumps like a trail, "tell me about them? Let me get to know them before I start talking to them, it'll help me."

She opened her mouth, ready to speak and talk about her best friends before she felt a rough tug at her arm. She was being pushed from Draco's lap, being held by different arms. At that moment there was a couple of loud bangs, it made the whole room shudder. She started pushing at the strong arms which kept her away from Draco, tears falling down her cheek as she flailed aimlessly.

"Draco Malfoy!" A voice called from near where Draco was, Luna turned around in the person's arms, she could see Harry looming furiously over Draco who lay crumpled on the floor. "What on this Earth do you think you're doing?" He pointed his wand warningly at him. Luna made another attempt to escape but this person was to strong for her.

A sneer spread across Draco's face as he moved to stand in front of Harry, "I'm seeing Luna and we were talking."

"I heard you! How dare you use her, how dare you hurt her! You idiotic git!"

"No!" Luna screamed, both Harry and Draco's faces fell on her, shock at the quiet girl who was now shouting. Tears fell down her face, as it turned red, "he loves me! He wouldn't use me or hurt me!"

"See," Draco agreed, gesturing towards her.

"You lousy git! How dare you!" a male voice called furiously, it was the person who was holding Luna back, trying to protect her.

"You, shut up," Draco growled, his eyes on a face just above and behind Luna. His eyes fell on her, his expression changing quickly to appear calm as he spoke to Luna, "Luna, they don't understand."

She didn't speak, her mind seeming to clear miraculously. How could she be so daft? How could she believe Draco turned around one day and liked her, how could she not have become suspicious when he asked about Harry?

She stopped struggling to, her eyes focused on the anxious looks both Harry and Draco gave her.  
She spoke through gritted teeth, "I have half a mind to hurt you." She made a grab for her wand, thinking of any hexes she had heard because she had never used any... violence wasn't her thing but right now it boiled inside of her.

"No," the voice behind her said calmly, holding onto her hand to prevent her from trying. She gave up, this person... her anger too much to even attempt to work out who he was... was to strong, or at least compared to her and that wasn't hard, Luna wasn't built for strength.

Harry turned to Draco, raising his wand, "go."

Draco didn't need telling twice, she watched at his scurrying back and decided to shout; "Ferret!"

"Bloody hell," the person holding her said tensely. He didn't let her go even though she was in no trouble of being hurt or hurting anyone now. She didn't mind, this felt comfortable for her and she could let the tears fall down. She didn't notice when but in seconds she found herself crying into this strangers' chest, awkward pats on the back felt so comforting for her and she began laughing.  
He gently pulled her forward, looking into her teary face, "better?"

She gave him a watery smile, "thanks Ron, yes."

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly, patting her once on the back before he stood back. "Draco knew you liked him, we've known he's up to something though... then he tries getting information of you."

She looked up at Ron again, had he always been so cute with his freckles and big blue eyes? She didn't know but she didn't care right now, Draco had caused her too much pain to think about anyone else right now. She knew that she did like the way Ron's arms wrapped protectively around her though and she knew she liked the gentle kiss on her forehead.

**A/N: Oh I hope you like this! My muse has been so nice :) Look out for another one-shot in the future, it'll be a sequel to this and the muse has some great ideas.**


End file.
